powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SpinoFusion
SpinoFusion is the combined form of DimetroMagma and MosaAquader in Power Rangers Dino Masters. It is based on a . Overview SpinoFusion is a giant Paleo ZOrd formed from DimetroMagma and MosaAquader and built on the basis of a Spinosaurus. SpinoFusion is armed with the KnighTrident tail blade, the Knight Fan flame-style sail on its back, the Knight Magma Sword flame-style blade attached to the Knight Fan, and its massive jaws. SpinoFusion also has the ability to launch lightning from its mouth or the Knight Fan. History *''to be added'' Paleo Zords DimetroMagma A giant Paleo Zord based on a , DimetroMagma grants the abilities of the Paleo Magma Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Knight Fan on its back, the Knight Magma Sword, and can breathe fire from its mouth. It provides the back, legs, and connection point for the arms of SpinoFusion. The tail and legs form the chest armor, visor, and shoulder cannons of the Paleo Fusionzord. MosaAquader MosaAquader (pronounced MosAquader) is Gold Dino Master's zord in Power Rangers Dino Masters. It is modeled after a . In its default form, MosaAquader is armed with the KnighTrident tail blade, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. It forms the head, arms, body, and tail, while also serving as the connection point for the legs of SpinoFusion. Combining into SpinoFusion also causes the bridge of MosaAquader's nose to raise and form a crest. The head, upper section of the tail, and launchers form the right-hand gauntlet, "boots", and knee armor for the Paleo Fusionzord, and the Paleo Kingzord. AmmoDrones The AmmoDrones are a pair of auxiliary Paleo Zords. They are modeled after . They form part of the feet of SpinoFusion. Additional Formations Paleo Fusionzord The Paleo Fusionzord is the combination of TyrannoMaster, DimetroMagma, and MosaAquader, consisting of TyrannoMaster's central megazord formation, TyrannoMaster's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Paleo Soul as its head, DimetroMagma's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight Magma Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimetroMagma's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet of the Paleo Fusionzord, and MosaAquader's tail split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers placed on the TyraMaster Megazord's knee connectors, and MosaAquader's head is attached to the right arm with TyrannoMaster's second mini-gun. In this form, the Paleo Fusionzord can utilize both fire and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the Fusion Thunder Kick with the Knight Boarders, and the Fusion Firestorm blast from the Volcano Cannons. Its finisher is the Double Knuckle Bite, where the heads of TyrannoMaster and MosaAquader charge up with fire and lightning respectively and chomp the Druidon. Paleo Soul |-|1 = |-|2 = The Shock SuperSoul is the personal Paleo Soul for SpinoFusion. It enables the Gold Dino Master to access the Paleo Shock Armor. Notes *SpinoFusion's name is a mix of Spinosaurus and "Fusion". *SpinoThunder is similar to the , as they're both mechas in the form of a different animal rather than the usual humanoid form. *The combination with the TyraMaster Megazord parallels (albeit slightly inverted) the combination of the Express Squad Superzord, with an orange zord forming a visor on the face, along with a chest piece, while the rest of the combination provides additional height on the feet. Category:Power Rangers Dino Masters Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Dino Masters)